


The Food Chain

by orphan_account, thewaywardqueen



Series: The Wolves In Their Sheep Clothing (OT6 + Hybrid + GTA) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Hybrids, Minor Character Death, Multi, OT6, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew own the streets of Los Santos. They’re the kings of heists, connoisseurs of deals, masters of missions - but the glamour of gang rep hides dark intricasies of a barely-held together relationship. Someone senses a weakness or six, and that someone aims and fires.  </p><p>GTA/Hybrid AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cat Among The Pigeons

**Author's Note:**

> thewaywardqueen: I'm not sure what happened but now rayaroundtheroses and I have a big fic of angsty emotions and general life threatening madness and this all started off a bullying one-shot. If I don't know how this escalated I'm sure you don't either.

Michael thought back to that day, when the six of them had stood together fighting for Ray. He’d like to think it was all chivalry and protective instinct but there was something lurking underneath, not too far from the surface. It was when the itch began. The compulsion to inflict real pain, not like play wrestling, but to completely wreck agony. It was never for people he knew well and especially not his boys, but he had wanted the excuse to hit, to kick, to bite, to make people scream and he would have loved to blame it on his cat instinct. Domestic cat’s after all may seem tame because they live inside, but cats had chosen to because it had made their survival so easy. People forget they were once wild and are related to things much bigger and stronger, but when it got down to it they were killers. He’d researched it a lot himself but he only came up with a lot of neo-psychology on Zoolian’s statistically higher tendencies towards sociopathy. So he’d kept it to himself. He managed to stifle it for a long time, but he was a ticking time bomb for sure. All he needed was a detonation.

It wasn’t long after they left high school that everything had fallen apart. Geoff left for the army, Ryan and Jack for college, and Gavin returned to England.

There was just him and Ray. It had felt wrong the two of them missing so much, like pieces of them been torn off - it ruined them. They screamed, they shouted, they tore into each other like pack animals, but then they’d get a phone call from one of the others and suddenly they’d remember what it was to be whole, and they’d try again. And again. And again.

When Michael hit Ray square in the face, they stood lost in time, staring uncomprehendingly at one another until they’d accepted what they had known for a long time. **  
**

A jigsaw doesn’t really fit together when almost all the pieces are gone. **  
**

It was hard to explain to the others that it didn’t work. And how could they get it? They were all thinking he and Ray had it the easiest - that when they got back everything would be the same. It was Ryan in the end who had suggested it but he wasn’t the first to think it. He just had to play devils advocate sometimes otherwise no one else would. **  
**

_“We’re all apart right now anyway. We might as well make it official until we at least can all be in the same state.” **  
**_

And that had been it for 4 years. Sure, they had kept in contact, but it was nothing intimate. **  
**

Michael got a job as an electrician to take up his time and so he could afford his piece of shit apartment and car running. He spent his weekends sitting on the couch avoiding doing anything he had to think about in advance. Games, were easy. They didn’t ask anything of him. Even when he got mad he didn’t get _mad_. Besides, there was some joy in virtually killing, not a lot of satisfaction but it was something. His life was slow and dull but there was nothing Michael could even consider that would have made it any better. **  
**

Then Michael had gotten the phone call. Ray needed bailing out of jail. He hadn’t even thought about asking for details before he was behind the wheel of his truck, backing out of the parking lot and grazing the speed limit to get to Ray. **  
**

Four years on and Ray looked exactly the same as Michael remembered; dark hair that drooped down his forehead, dishevelled shirt and pants, under eyes that made him look like he hadn’t slept a day in his life, and the scruffy old beanie that strategically kept his ears hidden. Almost exactly identical - save for the bust lip and bruised eye. Oh, and the beard. **  
**

Four years on and Michael’s first words to him were: **  
**

_“Fuck, Ray.”_

And Ray had smirked at that - the same sly grin he’d worn on his face in high school.

 _“You think this is bad? You should see the other guy.”_ His dry tone was all too familiar to Michael.

 _“Fuck, Ray.”_ He repeated, with more force this time, slightly fighting the urge to reach out and touch him - to push his hair away from his bloodied forehead, or put a reassuring hand on his arm.

Not that he needed reassuring, Michael found out as he drove Ray back to his apartment. The journey was silent, but Ray seemed calm. Thoughtful, Michael assumed. As much as he wanted to ask questions he knew it best to wait until Ray decided to open up.

And, boy, did he. Once the two of them had settled into Michael’s living room, seated on the couch with coffees to hand, Ray talked. He discarded his beanie, scratching his ears and running his fingers through his thick hair before he launched into his explanation. He’d been supplying drugs: working for a dealer, some Zoolian asshole, who was pretty notorious around their parts. Michael had been equal parts disappointed and impressed at that. Ray went on to tell him that he’d been selling to a guy - quite a loyal customer by the sounds of it - when he’d been gunned down by some gang thugs he’d obviously pissed off. Word had gotten around, as it does, and not only had the gang realised they’d left a living witness, but the dealer Ray was working for had gotten the idea that Ray had somehow been involved in setting up the murder. Lo and behold, he had become a walking target for two angry mobs and whoever else wanted to collect the price on his head.

Turns out someone had tried to off him that day, but the rabbit-brid had learnt not to go down without a fight - literally. He’d gotten himself in quite a violent scuffle that had ended with police sirens and handcuffs.

And now here he was, sitting comfortably in Michael’s apartment as if he belonged there. Inspired by a sudden and unexpected bought of loneliness, Michael thought: maybe he does.

Naturally, he’d offered a place for Ray to crash and hide out. He hadn’t admitted to being exhausted but Michael could see it in his worn face, and had directed him to the bedroom so that he could get some rest.

The cat-brid waited until he knew the other was asleep before making the call.

 _“Guys, we have a problem.”_ Understatement of the century, Michael thought to himself.

_“It’s 3 in the morning couldn’t this wait till-”_

_“No. It can’t.”_

_“Michael. What happened?”_

_“Holy shit I’m not even sure how to tell you guys and fuck- this is meant to be the easy part!”_

_“Michael, seriously what’s wrong? You’re freaking me out.”_

_“Yeah well you should be.”_ Michael laughed without humour, running his hand over his forehead manically. _“Some people are after, Ray._

_“Ray? I thought you two don’t speak?"_

_“Yeah well none of you assholes lived close enough to bail him out so he called me. Not like it matters, jesus christ- you heard me, right?”_

_“Yeah but after him? He’s Ray! He’s not exactly-”_

_“These guys want him dead, Geoff. Not to give them money- dead. And I had no idea who else to call.”_

_“Well, fuck.”_

It was stupid, Michael reflected, how six people who hadn’t managed five years of steady communication could jump into living so close so quickly.

Geoff had already finished his tour but had stayed close to home, the phonecall had just solidified his return to Austin. Ryan’s semester was over and being honest to himself he’d taught himself more about computer programming than the college managed to. Jack had given up years back and stayed local to Austin but believed he’d be unwanted in the others lives, it wasn’t like he managed to be reassured on that. Gavin was… elusive. Really, for someone who apparently wasn’t doing anything in England he sure had a large problem scheduling the visit. But he came and in the end that’s all that matters.

They had stayed in Michaels apartment for a week trying to untangle the mess before the first hit had been attempted. Just a stupid pawn who must have only touched a gun that day tried to break into the apartment. If these people were as good as they thought they were then he should have expected the five others in the apartment with much bigger guns. That was when they finally decided to leave for Los Santos. Geoff had said he’d known a guy that would be able to hook them up with a place in the short term while they figured it out. And really, even they should have been better than trying to go after them on their own. But they weren’t.

It all seemed so petty now, the gangs barely had any real fighters and not enough firepower to have taken people who knew nothing about weaponry down. It almost seemed too easy to build an empire there, too easy to find a role within the ranks. Geoff was ex-military, maybe less disciplined than desired but more sharp too, but he was good with a gun and knew how to keep them close even if they hadn’t wanted to be. Ryan was already a grey hat hacker, the kind that don’t work for terrorists but the kind you wouldn’t want to cross either- he was too smart for any of them and blew them away with what he could he pull off with ease. Gavin had mystified everyone by being far too good at fighting to be lacking any real training, his wings were undeniably stronger than any of his own limbs, and his eyesight was way beyond any of the other hybrids. How like Gavin to have pulled that out of nowhere. Jack hadn’t developed easily practical skills for this business but  he was a fast learner and made up for his lack of specialist knowledge quickly by knowing the in’s and out’s of pyrotechnics before he could even hit the board at the gun range. Ray knew enough to hold his own in a fight and was quick-handed with a gun. Michael himself had a unique ability, that had long been listed as fault, to be sadistic and cut-throat in his methods. He was sloppy and unpredictable but he did jobs none of the others would and he did them with a smile. They fitted together so perfectly, too well. Except of course at the time it wasn’t at all, it was bloody, crazy, and ten kinds of terrifying but it was so much more than Michael had beforehand. And when he looked around at the shared apartment he knew each of them had been missing something to. **  
**

Their relationship however was much, much harder. It was a shredded mess that any sane person would have thought unsalvageable. The thrill of their outside lives left each of them pent up with excitement and unspent anger that didn’t make for great domestics. Sentiment and emotional communication were virtually non-existent, and it occurred to Michael, one evening whilst relaxing with a coke and whiskey, that none of that had talked about it - about anything. **  
**

They had been together, the six of them, and then they had been separated. Then, just when the possibility of getting on with their lives without looking back was within sight, Ray’s hour of need had come, and they had all flocked back like moths to a flame. Nothing had been said about the time spent apart, or how any of them had felt that first time they had defended Ray.

No one could vocalise that together they were a tidal wave of rage - all sharp edges and brutal impacts - and it might not have been the most healthy thing. The Fake AH Crew may have been notorious for an almost seamless reign over the street of Los Santos, for their quick brilliance in the firing-line, and both influential and instrumental power over the masses, but in the close quarters of their home, there spread tears and holes that were long overdue stitching.


	2. Bull In A China Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryans POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll probably switch perspective every chapter maybe fit 2 different ones in a single chapter as the story progresses. For the moment we think it's important you guys get to know each of the guys in this universe so like the first chapter the opening was a lot about Michaels view with the set up, this is mostly Ryan's view but it actually starts bringing in the plot. I apologise if this fic is slow to update we both have a lot on as well as more than one fic on the go.

Ryan was smart. He’d been told this his whole life by family, friends, teachers, strangers- whoever had spoken to him longer than 10 minutes. Some are surprised because he's a Farmster and ' _Everyone knows Farmsters are more brawn than brains._ ' God, he hated that stereotype, especially when more often than not Zoolians proved to be the biggest idiots and yet they were all prized heroes despite it. Except Jack of course, but Jack was always an exception to the rule.

But despite having to work hard to prove his intellect people always needed convincing, at least they'd always get the message in the end. He thought being one of the world's finest hackers and being apart of the Fake AH Crew would change things- the world would finally see him as intelligent, they would respect him even if it was out of fear. But in the end they were just scared because everyone had leapt to the conclusion Jack and himself had killed all the people Michael and Gavin had. To be fair to them the title 'Mad King' didn't come out of no where, still it was an unfair assumption. But despite society's perception of him, he'd always prove them wrong because simply he was clever. So very clever.

Ryan had never found that harder to believe when looking around the apartment he shared with his fugitive ex-boyfriends. Not that he wasn’t also a criminal but he was still processing that.

Most days the criminal part wasn't the part that bothered him it was the endlessly feeling apart from a group of people he never stopped loving but never being able to say anything about it. He'd thought that the call to arms to help Ray would have sparked something between them that they'd lost, instead everyone eagerly ignored one another as soon as a job was done. And yet none of them left. Ryan refused to believe they'd only stayed to keep themselves safe. They were young with their most of their lives ahead of them, after assisting Ray that should have been it, but they were still there. So close but so far apart. It killed Ryan that he couldn't say anything about it, that he couldn't steal kisses from them at night, he couldn't utter 'I love you' after he'd just seen one of them with a gun to their head. It was killing him but he knew that in the end this was an a illusion ready to shatter at any second.

But he played his part as the 'computer guy' they so sorely needed to cover their tracks, gather intel and the like- even occasionally having to take part in the more dirty of the jobs with Michael when no one else would. And all along acting as if working and living alongside them didn't bother him.

Ryan was brought out of his thoughts by a jangle of keys followed by a few hushed curses. He looked over the top of his laptop and the source of sound. Geoff stomped in, dropping one of his burner phones angrily as he did, heading straight for the drinks cabinet and pulling out something clear, snapping the cap off with is right horn, and taking a long and heavy swig.

“Something wrong?”

“Not much. A small bank robbery up south didn’t work out. They were hit by a small group an hour before we got there. It won’t affect us much but it kinda pissed me off.” He didn’t bother looking over at Ryan, as he recapped his drink and put it back.

“Ah. Who was operating this one?”

“Matt, Jeremy, and Kdin. Should have been pretty easy."

"It's not that much of a problem though, right?"

"No. I guess not. Where are the others?"

"Michael, Gavin, and Jack taking care of a new shipment. I haven't seen Ray at all today."

"Figures, it's almost midday of course he's not up yet." Geoff chuckled, his mouth twisting upwards but it didn't reach his eyes. It rarely did.

"Actually he's not in at all- he left before I woke up."

"Huh." The smile disappeared as he took that in. "Well I never can track him I guess. So can you look into that robbery then."

"Sure. It's probably some small time group wanting to push into our territory."

"Yeah." Geoff hovered around the sofa for a few seconds looking at the spot beside Ryan before deciding to take the one opposite. Ryan's objection died on his tongue knowing it probably didn't need saying that Geoff could have sat there. Geoff knew he could, but he chose not to. As always.

He compartmentalised that thought while he attempted to dig up the feed from earlier. It was a good thing Ryan was already watching that bank for the hit so it wouldn't take him too long to bring it up. They sat in silence for a few minutes awkwardly, just the sound of a keyboard tapping filling the room.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Yeah."

"Do you ever think about before- between Ray and Michael."  Red flags floated in the back of his head. This is the closest any of them had been to acknowledging what they were.

"No. Why?"

"Don't lie to me. You're smart, you probably figured them out years ago."

"What's to figure out? There were six of us and then suddenly there were two by themselves- it was always going to be hard to adjust to. I was surprised they didn't split earlier."

"Okay so you're either lying to me or yourself about it then. C'mon honestly what do you think?"

"I think.... I think if they had wanted us to know we'd know and if it was really bad... well they wouldn't have voluntarily put themselves in this living situation."

"I think thats a load of bullshit and you know it."

"Geoff, does it even matter? What would it change? Nothing." Geoff seemed to lose any motivation to argue with him further.

"I guess it wouldn't." Was the muttered reply. The silence returned quickly after that and it made Ryan’s skin itch. He surprised himself on how defensive he was about it. Sure, he had wanted to talk about them but their breaking up… It was rough. And from what gleaned about Michael and Rays it was a lot worse for them. They probably would have been better off the rest of them had stayed long distance and offered support but instead they quit out of convenience. And he was the idiot to initiate it. All because he wanted to be logical and here he fucking was doing stupid things everyday but never the _right_ stupid things. He’d been so careless and for what? To miss them so much giving up any other future to become a criminal just to be by there side and barely acknowledged? It was all so pointless.

He needed some air.

"The footage is downloading it'll probably take a while, so i’ll probably get some groceries."

“Right.” Geoff’s tone conveyed he didn’t believe him an inch. No one else would’ve either.

-

"Sir, can I just buy the damn drink."

The convenience store owner was a man roughly mid-40's with pink flapped ears protruding from his head and matching twirly tail. His voice was raising by the second at a young, red haired, husky-brid woman who was trying to buy some whisky by the looks of things.

"A cute little pup like you really shouldn't be drinking such things."

"Call me 'pup' one more time, asshole!"

Ryan sighed, this really wasn't his problem- he wasn't a good person and really would never be considered one. He didn't have to fill a good samaritan quota.

"I'm just saying highers won't think you're cute if you drink these kind of things."

_Fuck it, this guy's a massive dick._

"Sorry, is there a problem here?" Ryan asked watching as the pig-brid eyed him uneasily. Maybe the only benefit to being a large farmster is that people found him a little imposing even if he was miles away from a predator status. The woman faced him and seemed to curse when she spotted his horns.

"Yes, but I don't need a goddamn Farmster saving my ass, alright? I don't need a fight for my honour here!" She seemed to take his expression in and exhaled loudly. "He's refusing to serve me, which I'm fairly sure is illegal, and I really don't want to walk 15 blocks to the next one."

"Technically she's right. And if you are refusing her service you'll be breaking discrimination laws. So if you have us both complain as well as however many other people you turn away, your license will get taken away. So, why don't you do the smart thing here and let her buy the drink."

The guy huffed about that but took the woman's money and let Ryan pay for his items. She was watching him, he could feel it and it made him feel uneasy. He had every intention to walk right by her and get back to the flat when he felt a hand stop him by the arm. The redhead looked guiltily about having done so even if it was fairly gentle and something in her expression broke his pace.

"Thanks back there. Sorry, I got angry at you, dude. I just get pretty defensive when people underestimate me. But you got me my whisky so thanks I guess."

"I get it. Not as badly but I really hate it when people think I'm a dumb, thinks-with-his-fists, guy." He looked at her purposefully but smiled slightly to ease her a little. Why was he still talking to her?

"Huh. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem, really."

"Hey, sorry this seems like a jump here and all but you seem like a really cool guy, so would you want to go out for drinks sometime?"

Ryan paused. He really shouldn't. He was a criminal, an incredibly notorious and violent criminal, and she didn't need to get anywhere near that. Besides he had- well he didn't have anyone. Not really. But the whole criminal thing was a big deal. But she seemed funny and was kinda cute.

"Sure."

"Oh thank god, I really thought I was embarrassing myself there." She grinned pulling out her phone placing it in his palm. “I’m Lindsay.” 

“James.”  

-

The whole walk back he had to convince himself it wouldn't hurt the others. Sure, no one else had dated but he was sure the others must have slept with other people by now. And besides they weren't like that anymore. They hadn’t been for years, they were just crew members now who just so happened to share the same flat and spend most of their time together.

Still, Ryan probably shouldn't bring it up.

When he got back all five of them were milling about busying themselves with their phones and laptops just silently tapping away. It took a minute before Jack actually recognised his return by coming over and helping him unpack the bags. There wasn’t that much in them but Ryan appreciated the gesture anyway. They didn’t feel the need to speak while doing so. Well, that was probably incorrect seeing as at least Ryan wanted to talk but knew there was little point in doing so. Small talk tended to be too domestic for them nowadays.

He scrolled down his phone contacts for the newly added ‘Lindsay’. It was a burner phone with about 15 contacts he already knew off by heart for emergencies sake and the new icon-less name made him feel a pang of guilt. He couldn’t involve someone else in his life. She was probably straight out of college with a small crappy job with good friends who cared about her and some guy at work who was crushing on her. She really didn’t need anyone like Ryan in her life.

No one needed Ryan in their lives. 

-

_Ryan had joined Geoff for lunch on the first day they met after he'd offered to help tutor him, because he was never that good at being subtle. They made plans of when to meet when Jack sat with them and he was instantly annoyed at how fast the two had already bonded. But Jack didn't let him feel sorry for himself for long, he talked to Ryan about everything and soon they were talking about IT and Geoff comically sighed and called them nerds._   
  
_Michael and Gavin, he'd met after school fussing over Geoff whose forehead was now sporting a large bruise. Something protective flared in the back of his mind but he'd like to think he seemed calm when he asked "Why the hell is he injured?"_   
  
_"Well I was just practicing flying and I tried to land steadily and then he was walking underneath so I panicked and fell on him a little."_   
  
_"You're such an idiot, Gavin."_   
  
_"I told them I was fine but apparently I need escorts." Geoff laughed the attention off. Ryan really had to ask himself whether it was possible for someone to be a literal beacon for good looking guys._   
  
_"How hard did he hit his head?" Jack asked mildly concerned._   
  
_"Enough to call us a demon and an angel. I would be a little more offended if he didn't start making cooing noises." Michael chuckled so fully and wholeheartedly as Gavin ‘squee’d and Ryan knew he would like them too._   
  
_"Alright, that's enough. Next person to laugh at me gets knocked out."_   
  
_"Sure, Geoff, sure."_   
  
_Ray he met the day after in the canteen looking more nervous than probably necessary. He'd taken a while before he felt he could talk and joke with them. Ryan knew it was because he played football, Jack was a Zoolian, and the rest- well they weren't Rodents. He understood, maybe not with complete empathy but he wasn’t treated nicely and they had never extended friendship before Michael, and likely wouldn’t have unless they were put together so frequently. Soon he started to feel more comfortable and they all went out of their way to help. More direct invitations, tutoring assistance, bringing him in jokes, and of course Michael and Gavin enlisted him in their shenanigans. He couldn’t pin down a date or a singular point in time but somewhere along the next few months Ray had radically smudged the line between acquaintance to full blown friend he’d spend all night messaging and would meet after school to discuss video game achievements._   
  
_Ryan found his home in 5 boys that would drive him up the wall and leave him shaking with laughter. He wasn’t sure if he fell for them all straight away but he knew they were his future._   
  
- 

Ryan looked back at the apartment of the men he loved ignoring each other in silence and sighed.

  
How could he have been so stupid?


	3. Lions in time of peace; deer in war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time no update, guys. Also if it seems rushed- it kind of is. I just found it really hard to write this one. I promise i wont take as long for the next chapter!

The CCTV footage ended up asking more questions then answering them. There were 4 guys, ranging in size, all bulked out in black clothing and wearing biker helmets painted different colours; Red, White, Black, and Yellow. At least their gimmick was consistent even though it did make them look like carebears. Ryan had put up pictures of each member on the large whiteboard of their apartment from the footage.

“Okay, meet the idiots who hit the bank."

"Well aren't they a ragtag team."

"You can talk, Geoff."

"Whatever."

"I can search for any significance of the colours

but honestly I think it's just to identify each other- their builds seem pretty identical." Jack suggested.

"Hmm.. so they probably don't know each other that well if they can't tell each other part."

"Maybe it's just for show?" Ryan offered. He's probably right as the only one of them who donned a mask for jobs. He paused for a moment watching the footage and his eyes widened slightly. "Well they're all women for a start."

"What?"

"The padding, it's all in strange places- not the same we use and their frames are all wrong they're too small even for Ray or Gavin."

They studied it a little closer before Gavin spoke up too. "Red and Black have wings. They have them bound but their backs are too bulky to be anything else. Also White looks like they have a tail, they use the same tying to the thigh method that Michael used to."

"Huh. Gavin's right. Still nothing on Yellow. Although..."

"What?"

"They have an unusually large helmet for their frame."

"So they have a big head?"

"Maybe, or maybe they have a appendages that can't be flattened- say horns."

"Okay so we're looking for four female heisters, two winged, one tailed, and one with some kind of horns?"

"Or antlers." Geoff added.

"Still not that much to go on." Ryan mused.

"It's Los Santos, someone will know something."

"The news didn't cover it." Ray joined them. That wasn't surprising, banks rarely liked to advertise they had weak points.

"Figures. We have some ideas to go off about them." Ray nodded and watched the screen with them.

"I'll try put out a feeler for these guys. Smart up-and-comers don’t usually start with a big hit like this." He watched the footage while they talked through what they saw. "Wait, replay that again."

They watched the end of the footage and Ryan seemed to see whatever it was Ray saw and zoomed in. The screen was highly pixelated but it was clear one of them had drawn something on the inside of the safe's wall in neon green.

"Anyway we could find out what that is?"

"Eh, if the cops photographed it then it might be processed in a few days." They drolled into silence as they helplessly stared at the footage again. After a while Geoff let out a hum.

"Hey, Jack? Isn't that one of your banks?"

"Huh. Uh yeah. I have a security deposit box down there."

"Feel like taking a trip?"

-

The police were still clearing out when he and Gavin arrived. It was nonetheless open for business.

"What do you have in there?"

"Some cash and stolen jewelry- it's mostly a laundering account."

Gavin searched his bag for something and placed it over his hand. Oh a ring. He put on an amiable expression smile and dragged Jack over to the counter by his arm. Their server was a woman in her early 30's but looked more approachable than the other bankers which was probably why Gavin chose her.

"Hello, Sir. Can I have your details please." Jack relayed the false information with ease. "Alright, how can I help you today?"

"Well, I need to access my safety deposit box."

"I'm afraid we're still clearing up in there from an incident this morning."

"Yes, but you see my fiance promised me a family ring of his to take to our wedding- we're getting married in England for my family."

"Well, Congratulations Mr. White but I really can't help."

"Thank you, but the plane is in five hours- we thought it'd only take 20 minutes and we've already waited 2 hours to come in- Please you'd be really helping us out." And there it was the snake charming grin that made Gavin the best at what he did.

"Alright, only because Mr. White's been such a loyal client. And I'm a sucker for weddings." The woman giggled.

The moment she left them alone Gavin detached himself and reserved his expression again looking at Jack strangely.

"Mr. White, really?"

"I really like Breaking Bad." Gavin scoffed. It saddened Jack that the only physical contact now was under pretence- the close warmth was missed very quickly. God, he needed to get out.

The wall had been covered in paper- easy enough for Jack to tear down. Gavin sorted the camera first, disconnecting it, they only needed a moment anyway.

"Oh shite." Gavin stared at the wall as they both let out a harsh breathe. It was the Fake AH Crew logo in dripping green paint but the duck had its neck slashed in red and a gunshot wound to the head. Obviously they'd been threatened over the years but whoever this was knew they were going to hit that specific bank- they wanted them to see this.

"Ray's not gonna be happy."

"I don't think anyone will be." That was true. This meant more trouble than usual and probably a leak in their security. Jack pulled out his phone and took a picture before assisting in putting the cover back and hunting the deposit box. Gavin watched him while rewiring the camera.

"We're lucky their security is really shitty. Why do you even keep stuff here?"

"I have supplies all over the city." Jack left that unexplained. Gavin must understand that it was handy in their line of business.

"Do you have a ring in there?"

"Yeah." 5 precisely. He had been very optimistic 8 years ago. He picked up the one he selected for Gavin all that time ago. A thin gold band with a singular peridot, simple and light. With forced nonchalance he threw it over to the blonde and refused to watch his expression.

"Nice. Where'd you pick this up then?"

"One of our first jewelry heists. I got a bunch of crap from them."

"Yeah but I thought you'd have pawned it off by now."

“Sorry, should I be taking business advice from you?” Gavin left it after that.

-

"Bad news." Jack brought out his phone with the picture of the defaced wall and passed it to Ray. "This was about us."

Geoff let out a low whistle as Ray studied it. "Fuck. That changes things."

"Yay. I guess it's time for the annual mole hunt." Ray deadpanned.

"Alright, that changes the plan of trying to get a feeler from these guys. I think we should give some red herrings to our outer circle. The beta team will be fine." Ryan spoke half to himself.

"Shouldn't we think who we've pissed off recently?" Gavin supplied.

"I don't think there's a book big enough for those names."

"Well this was a dick move whoever it was. The media's gonna love it."

"It'll get people talking alright."

"Even more reason to take these guys out as soon as possible."

"I'll get the word out to the beta team." Michael said shrugging on a jacket, leaving Jack still standing.

Jack almost felt the need to give an excuse for leaving himself. But Ray and Gavin had already left, Geoff had poured himself a drink and wandered off to his room, and Ryan seemed to be too preoccupied with his phone to notice anything.

-

The gay bar was a little ostentatious for him. He used to love that kind of thing when he was at college but now it made him feel old watching 20 somethings with neon painted abs jumping around. It did feel safe though, not that it mattered when he had a pistol tucked into his jeans. The place had a quiet enough bar, easy enough for him to go unnoticed.

Besides when he was the supplier of most of the drugs that were being taken in this place people tended to give you some space.

"Jack and coke, please."He flitted his eyes over to the man along the bar. Jack probably had ten years on him but the other man had an air of maturity in his broad frame. Or maybe it was just the amazing beard. The brunette seemed to notice he was being watched

“I know. A bear-brid in a gay cub, I’ve heard all the jokes you can think of.”

“Give me a minute.” Jack grinned. Something seemed to spark in the others eyes then and he moved to sit by his side.

"Okay then. I'm Adam."

"Jack." He smiled. "Would it be corny for me to say I haven't seen you round here before?"

"It would, but to be fair I kinda did just move."

"I can't really say congratulations if you moved here."

"It is a bit of a shithole."

"It's a lot of a shithole. But you gotta love that this town kind of owns it."

"I suppose it does. I'm not sure what got me to come here. I guess I liked the motto."

The words came to the front of Jack's mind and he gave out a small chuckle. "'What enters Los Santos never leaves.' Like Vegas but a little more ominous."

"I like to think of it as freeing. I feel like you can give as much as you want to get here."

"Just be careful. Anyone selling you dreams here is a con. This place can only be a pitstop for people like you. You give this city your life and it will take it."

Adam regarded him, his careful stare piercing through the amber drink in his hand. "You're either drunker than you seem or you're talking about yourself."

"Can I only pick one?" Jack asked playfully.

"Fair enough. Okay, heres a question. You seem like the lone philosophical drinker type, so why are you in a place like this?" Adam gestured to the throng of youth dancing energetically.

"This place is quieter than you think. And the views not bad."

"Sure, if energetic twinks are your thing."

"I always seem to find myself a bear." Jack wiggled his eyebrows as Adam laughed.

"I have heard that one I'm afraid."

"Has it ever worked?"

"Give me a minute to decide."

Adam's phone beeped and the other man picked it up swiftly tilting it away from Jack so he couldn't read it. Okay so maybe he wasn't available, just here to have some fun while someone is waiting for him at home. The idea tired Jack a bit. Okay so even his uncomplicated stuff has to get complicated.

"Sorry, Jack. I have to go to work- some sort of IT emergency." He nodded unbelievingly as the other man rose from his stool.

"It's fine I was about to take off anyway. Early start tomorrow and all." Adam watched his expression carefully.

"I'm not blowing you off."

"I know." He's not sure how convincing he sounded. Adam bit his lip, flashing a look to the door.

"Oh screw it." The bear-brid rushed forward putting a hand on the side of Jack's face and pulled him into a kiss. He felt himself freeze for a moment in surprise before melting to Adam's will. Their beards scratched as they pushed their faces closer. He was vaguely aware of some hooting behind them but he was too preoccupied to care. He grinned into Adam's lips and put his hand through the others dark brown locks. Adam pulled back breathing heavily.

"Okay I really do have to go. But I want you to text me, okay? There's something special about you Jack." He then darted to the door leaving Jack in a confused daze. He got up himself in a sort of confusion about how he could even text Adam.

"Hey, I think you might want this." The bartender held out a napkin with a rushed phone number written on it along with a messily scrawled 'Adam'.

Taking it out of the guys hand, he smiled to himself with an ease he hadn't felt in a long while.

-

He stepped out into the Los Santos chill lighting up a cigarette. The door banged behind him as a drunk guy swaggered out.

"Hey, you were the guy in there, right?" He slurred his words almost accusingly at him.

"It's a popular gay club- you're going to have to be more specific." Jack answered nonplussed.

"You're funny. I can see why he likes you." The guy lit his own cigarette. He clearly didn't recognise Jack as he stepped closer to him. No one who did ever got that close.

"Look if this is about Adam, I don't even really know the guy."

"Of course you don't." He dismissed Jack, like he was talking to a child. "You wouldn't be tongue fucking him like that if you did." Was he some kind of heartbroken ex? It would explain why he was so piss drunk.

"Look if he's some sort of heartbreaker- I really couldn't care. I'm not looking for something serious."

The drunk set off laughing, crouched over wheezing. The guy lifted his head up to Jack giving him a weird look before opening his mouth to speak. Thats when saw a neat red dot grazing the man's forehead. A shot rang out and pierced through the dulled music from inside the bar silencing anything he was going to say. Jack was quick to duck behind a wall and pull the gun from his waistband. With a slow breath he peeked around to spy the attacker but no bullets followed. He crouched low to inspect the body keeping his gun raised as he moved.

"Christ." Jack whispered to himself. A single bullet pierced between the drunk's brow. He rose slowly looking out into the night to spot a sniper's sight. But there was nothing but the city's garish glow. It all seemed to quiet for a real attack. Jack felt too much like a shooting duck in the street and darted towards his car. Starting the engine, he turned on his car communications and called Geoff.

"Geoff?" He asked a little breathlessly.

"Jack? What's wrong? Where are you?"

"I- I think. I think someone tried to snipe me." He answered feeling slightly lost. The shot was precise- a perfect hit. But he wasn't so sure it was for him.


	4. As Free As A Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story goes on, This follows Gav.
> 
> 'Gavin had been trained to read people in MI5. It was a necessary skill which was one of the few he managed to pick up on quickly. His sight being exceptional as a bird-brid definitely helped in that department. Maybe it was because he had always surrounded himself in those who were tricky to read.'

They were called together earlier than usual thanks to the events outside the bar and honestly Gavin was knackered. Jack appeared shaken but hiding it as he gripped his own palm tightly. The sight made Gavin want to reach out even though there would be little point. It's not like Jack would reciprocate  the movement even if he would appreciate it.

"It could have been one of the RWBY members." Michael suggested.

"The what?"

"Those heisters- we kinda needed a nickname for them."

"Who was the guy they shot?"

"A drunk nobody. He was just trying to talk to me outside." He paused a moment. "But the sniper might not have known that."

"What?"

"To them a guy followed me out the bar and we were talking kinda close. It could have been a fear tactic- to say they were watching and they were gonna kill people we care about."

"What I don't understand is- is that you were there." Ryan said, frustratedly putting a hand through his hair.

"What I do in my spare time is none of-" Jack retorted, all too defensive.

"Not like that, Jack. I mean that- I'm lining up my shot, I have my sight on two guys and one of them I want dead- why would I shoot the other?"

"Maybe they don't want us dead? Maybe we're too valuable."

"Maybe. What did the guy say to you?"

Jack opened his mouth and hesitated  "Just asked me for a lighter and said he felt too old for that place." He seemed confident but he was in a room of skillful liars and he really wasn't one of them.

"Right. Look, Jack, you can say if you two were flirting or something." Geoff said rolling his eyes.But didn't think that was true- that was very out of bounds in terms of conversation between the group.

"We weren't." That rang true. "He was just talking shit is all."

“Alright. Let’s take a break, okay?’ Ray asked and the rest of them decided to give up on anything they wanted to say.

Geoff slunk back into his office, as everyone dispersed to their own, and it filled Gavin with a mischievous glee as he planned to follow once everyone left. The others don't know that he and Geoff fuck occasionally. It wasn't as if it was about the feelings, it was something primal that both of them needed- something they craved.

Though what happens when you know you both love each other but you still fuck like you're none the wiser?

Gavin had been trained to read people in MI5. It was a necessary skill which was one of the few he managed to pick up on quickly. His sight being exceptional as a bird-brid definitely helped in that department. Maybe it was because he had always surrounded himself in those who were tricky to read. He knew that all of them still had feelings for each other but refused to budge. They were stubborn bastards the lot of them. Including himself.

They had a lot of history and even though they had feelings for each other Gavin wasn't sure he could put his pride out there only to get damaged. It did help that none of them actually got into an actual relationship outside the group. Flings and one night stands, sure, but nothing that lasted. No one person could fill a void made by 5 people. At least that's what he thought.

He wasn't sure Ryan felt the same way anymore. He may be in the business of deception and secrecy but he was an obvious dope about checking his phone routinely and making sure no one would read his messages. Gavin almost wanted to tell him to get a secret burner if he cared so much about the rest of them seeing. But to tell Ryan that would be too tell him that he noticed it and that he cared enough to notice the pattern. Besides this way he can watch the blonde closely without him knowing he knows.

Honestly, his jealousy was like working a job at home. He really ought to give them up, seeing as he, like everyone else, is too chicken shit to make a move.

Gavin snapped himself out of his musings to his real movements as he entered Geoff’s room, closing the door behind him. He trailed his hand up the others arm tracing the tattoos gently.

"Everyone's cleared out, we could get away with having some fun." The man tensed up under him but he kept going.

"They're all in the other room, Gavin." He leant in anyway.

"They're going home and besides this room is soundproof."

"Just quit it, alright?" Geoff shoved him backwards and he was left stunned.

“Fine, but I want you to make it up to me tomorrow.” He answered a little wounded but still kept his tone light.

“No. We’re over, Gavin.” It sounded cruelly final but there was an unusual hesitance in Geoff’s features. Like everything they’d be doing had only just hit him.

“What do you mean, Geoff?”

“I’m done with this. It’s time for you to grow up and get over this crush.” It was pure painful projection that Geoff chose to see Gavin’s devotion as puppy love purely because he was his junior. Geoff was a good liar but Gavin knew him far too well by now. He had gotten to know him in and out, far more intimately than skin deep- the darkest corners of him were still lit to his 5 boys. Gavin knew him too well. The steel in his expression was only a fraction thicker than the softness of Gavin’s wings.

“Where is this coming from?”

“Get over it, Gavin. This was only about sex anyway.” Geoff rolled his eyes but there was a slight tremor in his voice which screamed ‘No it really wasn’t.’ But as always Gavin refused to say anything that mattered.

-

Gavin was left furious and had the burning urge to smash something. The air felt thick around him as he stormed his way to the kitchen to find something strong enough to rupture his stomach lining. The sight of Ryan making himself a coffee made him pause to compose himself enough to stride past.

“Hey, Gavin. Do you recognise this guy?” Ryan asked sliding photographs over the tabletop. Right, official business. He walked back over and raked his eyes over the images. It was a lean, sandy-haired, rooster-brid in his 40’s. Fairly non-descript if he was being totally honest.

“Nope, should I?” Gavin shrugged feeling too weary to fully focus.

“Maybe. Want a coffee? I doubt any of us will sleep easy for the- well 5 hours left of night.” Ryan offered and Gavin didn't want to be rude and say that he could actually sleep incredibly easily.

“Sure.” He smiled then looked back to the pictures. “I thought we figured out the RWBY crew were women.”

“We did. This is unrelated.” Ryan answered turning back to him with two mugs in hand and set one in front of Gavin. “Just something I was looking into.”

“Fair enough. Not being able to do anything about RWBY is driving me a little stir crazy.” Gaviùn spoke into the hot mug hoping it would disguise his expression.

“Yeah, it’s unpleasant whenever the people I care about are made vulnerable.” Ryan smiled looking at him strangely. It was almost fond. Gavin had to look away from his stare and looked at the pictures once again.

“So what was this about anyway? A new target?”

“Not exactly. He was one of Michaels... personal ventures. Caleb had to clean up the body. I was just concerned it was more to do with business then he let on.”

“Why?”

“His name’s Matt Hullum. He had some criminal connections.”

“This is Los Santos.” Gavin laughed. “You can walk 2 streets and make more than enough criminal connections to get locked up.”

“Strong connections.” Ryan emphasised. “Doesn't seem the type you can simply take down in a back alley in your off hours.” Suddenly this felt like an interrogation.

“Sorry, I’ve never seen his face.”

“Of course. Right.”

Gavin studied him for a moment. There was a softness in his features that didn’t meet his eyes- in fact he rarely was this openly lovely to any of them. Especially since he found someone to text at all hours. No, This was manipulation 101 and it really didn’t suit him.

(That was a lie. Manipulation suited Ryan really well and it made Gavin feel queasy having it directed at him.)

“If you want to bring something up with the team then do it. You shouldn’t be doing this cloak and dagger style. We’re a team, Ryan.” Gavin said his voice hardening, forcing himself to stand.

“A team that's falling apart and things like this-” Ryan pointed to the pictures on the desk. “The compartmentalisation is what’s causing it.” His anger reddened his face and his his tail thrashed behind him.

“You’re being paranoid, Haywood. There’s no secret missions here. We’re still a team and maybe if you made an effort to look up from your phone once in awhile you’d notice.” Gavin saw guilt taint his teammate’s face but he had far too much of all of their words. He just needed to get out of the base and get off the grid for a few hours.

-

His anger usually had three outlets. Number 1, was to grab Geoff and fuck in the nearest place the others couldn’t hear. Though he was pretty sure the events of earlier crossed out that eventuality.

Number 2 was to grab Michael and spar. However Michael had disappeared out of their hair much earlier, probably looking into leads. It was a shame because the sport always tired him and stopped him thinking too much- especially when they involved booze. He tried to forget his MI5 training in that time and just roll back into primal instinct- something he quite honestly lacked. But Michael didn't. The kid was an untrained ball of rage with little calculation but made up with it pure force and it always blew Gavin away. Sure if he stayed with the agency instead of giving them the slip for the past 3 years he could've taken the redhead down in a flash. Now with his skills becoming more practical fighting then specific movements it would take a bit longer. But now it was far more enjoyable to let Michael win and let his own anger get knocked out of him.

Still, the other was nowhere to be seen. So it was method 3- break into someone’s house and nick their alcohol. This had been a tradition of his for 2 years with limited questioning from the others, especially when they knew he could afford his own and higher quality brands. There was something about going through the risk of breaking into someone's home to only take their bevs. Probably something to do with making them feel vulnerable and invaded over something as mundane as missing bottles. It had become a real part of his routine to the point where he had created a system for which house he should break into next.

Tonight it was a modern home of a banker who was enjoying a cruise with his wife. Honestly with a house this nice and being that loaded he probably wouldn't notice the missing drinks- he would however be paranoid from watching his CCTV. Gavin flew over the house as per usual and landed on the roof beside their skylight. He pulled his lock-picking kit out of his jeans, knelt before the window, and started making quick work on it. It took less than a minute to pry it open before jumping down through to the ground floor and letting his wings flutter him down enough to not make too much sound.

He barely stepped into the first room when he felt cool metal on the back of his neck.

Panic coursed through him and with instincts that needed to be trained into him, he flexed his wings harshly to push the stranger backwards. The man toppled under the force giving Gavin time to pull the gun from his side, point it towards the man, and trap the stranger's gun under his foot. He found himself squinting to study the man in the grimy darkness. He was definitely taller than himself at least by two inches, or perhaps it was the oddly mature gauntness to his features that made him appear that way. He was some kind of large cat hybrid, Gavin supposed by the black tail and ears that protruded from his body.

“Hey, easy there-” The man’s voice was low and rich but strangely relaxed. Maybe even a little- flirty?

“You were the one who drew your gun.”

“It’s a right for a civilian to defend himself in his home.”

“No civilian can creep up on me like that.”

“You caught me.” The man lifted himself from the floor with graceful ease. His hand reached out for the wall above Gavin’s head and leant in uncomfortably close. “I’m not a civilian.”

Gavin refused to let his expression change at the man's proximity and pushed the gun into his chest till it forced him back an inch. In the dim light Gavin could see a crooked smirk tilt his smile before he reached for the light switch. The abrupt light barely phased him. What did phase him was how inconvenient attractive the other man was. Suddenly, the forced closeness bothered him for an entirely different reason. It was only then his brains kicked in and he realised his own face was on display- an incredibly notorious face in this city and the man was not disturbed in the least.

“I had already figured that part out.” Gavin said trying to fill the silence. “And I can’t imagine you don’t know who I am.”

“You’re right about both, Mr. Free.”

"And you? it's not really fair if I don't know your name. Y'know I'll show you mine if you show me yours and that." He replied awkwardly.

"Well you..." His hand danced along Gavin's side."Can call me, Joel"

"Right. Nice to meet you then." He squirmed back getting ready to drop to the ground and run. His team's voice were stuck in his head asking why he hadn't shot him already. Gavin was wondering that too. Still he managed to make himself smaller by tucking his wings behind him and created a bit of space but Joel just crept forward with his hybrid ears pointing too much like a cat about to pounce.

“Well I’d be happy to say the pleasures all mine.” Joel smiled flashing his teeth that was more predator than human. There was something about that suggestion of danger that excited him. It relit the sparks that burned when he and his boys stood up to Rays bullies so long ago. But they weren't his boys anymore.

Still Gavin tried to push him back once more with the gun but it tilted enough that Joel could move closer and lay it flat between their chests. The coolness of the metal just made the heat of the other much more potent.

Gavin was probably on the edge of a nervous breakdown, he didn’t feel he knew his team any more, and there was a group of criminals out to get them and their city. So why on god’s earth Gavin felt reckless enough to push his lips against Joel’s was a mystery, especially to himself. The panther-brid was more than happy to comply with Gavin’s wishes and pushed Gavin into the wall.

His brain left the building as Joel lifted him a few inches to bring them closer. He fluttered his eyes shut and let himself imagine it was Geoff that was doing this. Then his mind flittered to Michael and Jack who used to kiss him this ferociously, not afraid to bite. Must be a cat-brid thing especially since he was practically prey.

He was then aware of himself letting his grip on the gun go slack and feeling it drop but before he could move to stop it accidentally shooting their feet Joel reached out for it and leapt backwards looking powerful though a little ravished. It didn't stop fear from trickling down Gavin's spine.

Joel stared at him now holding both of their guns. “Well you better leave this guys house and i’ll give you a head start.”

“Wait, this isn’t your home?” Joel’s laugh was rich.

“No. You weren’t the only one who planned to rob here, I just got here first.”

He ran out of there, his mind trying to keep out with his feet but was stumbling 10 paces behind.

His phone vibrating in his jeans and it added to Gavin's panic. How he could explain what just happened? It wasn't in his nature to face these things heads on and to tell any of them what had just transpired would be way out of his depth. There was still a crazy buzz humming behind his ears from the interaction and despite how it ended he felt a little wired from the excitement.

“Gavin, are you there?” Geoff asked the disconnection apparent in his tone.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“You need to head back right now. Kdin’s place has been torn apart. We’re not sure if any of our places are also compromised but we want everyone back till we’re sure.”

“Of course, Geoff.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for this chaps title!)
> 
> So the whole of the Joel/Gavin part should be read while listening to ‘Bad Things - Jace Everett’ as i listened to them a lot to write that bit. Also what am i doing?? And so sorry I can't write smut or anything along those lines. And just sorry that my writing style is 'take all of this information and don't have a minute to relax!' And yay way more words in this chapter!
> 
> I am concerned some you may be piecing a few things together. Still there's a lot to come so i'm willing to indulge in theories.
> 
> Also timeline (more for me than you) So if its 2015 FAHC got together 3 years ago roughly in 2012 -ray being pursued by the other gang- and before that they were broken up for 4 years from about 2008. But i think they were together around 3 years. Very vague but yeah.


End file.
